


bookworm aka how to get dicked down on a thursday afternoon

by dasypoedes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oneshot, Reylo - Freeform, Smut, Vaginal Sex, age gap (not mentioned/featured but implied), bookstore owner Ben, condoms used, no beta we die like men, no risk of pregnancy, porn actress rey, rey and ben are very horny, rey likes to show off her ass, reylo smut, rey’s job isnt important in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasypoedes/pseuds/dasypoedes
Summary: Ben owns a bookstore. Rey makes porn and needs some props. You can probably guess where it goes from there.-Shaking her head, Rey starts looking for the books she needs. Gotta save the horny for filming.-
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	bookworm aka how to get dicked down on a thursday afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic I’ve made for Reylo so any concrit is super appreciated. I’d like to think this isn’t too bad, though. (even if i use a lot of parentheses)
> 
> This is going to be the first oneshot in a little series of oneshots keeping the bookstore owner ben and porn creator rey- this is just the beginning of their relationship
> 
> i hope u enjoy!! thanks so much for reading!!

She’s got the outfit, figured out the scene that she’ll film in, and now she’s just got to get the stupid books. When a commission came in for a custom video with Rey playing a ‘bookworm with a naughty side’, Rey hadn’t had any problem figuring out what to do for the video, but in her planning, realized that there weren’t any books in her apartment. So now she’s on the east side of town, heading to the little used bookstore she’d found on her phone. Just a few smart-looking, old-looking books, Rey had decided, but her plan went completely awry when she walked inside the door and was faced by the hottest guy she had ever seen. He was tall, had long hair, and was sitting at the register with a book in his hands, and his feet propped up on the counter. He barely even looked up as the door shut behind her.

Rey spends maybe a second too long staring, and ducks between the shelves to escape. She doesn’t have time for older men, even if they look like a five-course meal and have absurdly large hands, hands that’d be perfect on-

Shaking her head, Rey starts looking for the books she needs. Gotta save the horny for filming.

It takes a few minutes, but she manages to find several books that don’t look too beat up, but also not too new that’ll work. Thanking God that she’d worn her nice jeans, the ones that make her ass look impeccable, Rey goes to the front and sets her stack on the counter. Now that she’s up close, she gets an even better look: he’s wearing a white button-up (the buttons are just ever so slightly tight and the thought of ripping that shirt off is a little obscenely front and center), and his eyes are a deep honey-brown and shit, he’s talking to her.

“Um, what?” Rey asks, mentally roundhouse-kicking herself in the face. Hot Guy doesn’t look too impressed.

“You find your books okay?” he asks, setting his book down on the counter beside the dated register and starts ringing Rey up.

“Yeah, totally. You’ve got a lot of cool stuff here,” She says, trying to not be too awkward. Hot Guy graces her with a little crooked smile, and oh, Rey could bite those lips, but she tries not to stare like a creep (or at least more of a creep than she’s already being.)

“Thanks. Most of it’s donations,” he shrugs, his eyes meeting hers. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I don’t really read,” Rey grins, a nervous giggle escaping her.

“Why not?” Hot Guy asks, and is he checking her out? He’s totally checking her out, his eyes flitted down and Rey has this tiny little faux-wrap crop top on, and you can see the strappy bralette underneath and her tits look amazing.

“Well, I get bored. Never cared for it,” she bites her lip a little, watermelon lip gloss sticky on her teeth. What she wouldn’t give right now to let this man lick it off her. To lick him.

“That’s a shame. You probably just haven’t found the right book yet,” he puts her books in a brown paper bag, (Eco-friendly too? Can this guy get any better?) “That’ll be ten seventy-five.”

Rey pulls her debit card out of her wallet, but she’s interrupted by Hot Guy.  
“Uh, we don’t take card. Cash only,” he says, and Rey feels a little stupid. There’s a sign on the back of the register saying that, too. Also perfect, she doesn’t have cash on her. Who uses cash?

“Oh, uh, shit. I didn’t catch that- I gotta run to an ATM, then-” Once again, Rey gets interrupted by Hot Guy.

“Don’t worry about it,” he tells her with another little smile (Is that a hint of a smirk?), pushing the bag towards her side of the counter.

Rey pauses before taking her books and giving Hot Guy a smile of her own. “Thank you,” she tells him, definitely not taking the opportunity of stepping closer to the counter to grab the bag to check him out (again.)

“It’s no problem. Enjoy the books.”

Rey nods and starts towards the door, glancing back at him. “Have a good day,” she says, accompanied by a wink. She doesn’t look back as she exits, and she doesn’t see how he watches her ass as she leaves, or see the blush that takes over his face.

\---

It’s been a week since Rey went to that bookstore, but she can’t stop seeing Hot Guy’s face behind her eyelids. Rey supposes it might be a good thing, thinking about him has definitely made for better videos- she came five times for her livestream yesterday, wanting nothing more than her fingers inside of her to be his.

Rey made sure to wear an extra short skirt (a little black skater-style one, she doesn’t really ever wear it in public because it doesn’t cover much) and a matching bra and panties to boost her confidence. 

Upon entering the store, Rey once again goes straight to the back to not seem suspicious. She takes her time, not even paying attention to the books that she’s looking at. He’s at the front counter once again, but this time he’s wearing a green grew neck, which looks so soft and warm. Rey wants to wear that, and nothing else. She wonders how he’d react to that.

Fifteen minutes of browsing later, and Rey purposefully unties her shoelace before finally going down the last aisle, the one at the front with nothing between her and the front counter, and more importantly, Hot Guy. She makes a point to pull a book or two off the shelf and flick through it before putting it back, and sneaking glances up at Hot Guy. He’s hardly pretending to read, eyes following her as she pretends to shop.

Taking the opportunity while she knows he’s watching, Rey bends over at the waist to re-tie her shoe, the miniskirt leaving her ass on full display for him to see. She can hear him suck in a breath, and Rey makes sure to take her time tying her shoelace, praying that nobody comes in and gets a view of her ass and the lacy, semi-sheer magenta thong she’s wearing.

Rey slowly straightens herself up, and steps over to the counter with a playful grin. “Hello again.”

Hot Guy looks totally flustered. Rey hopes she’s got him hard, got him hot and bothered. “Hey. You, you, uh,” he stammers, eyes wide. “You need help, uh, finding anything?”

Rey purses her lips, resting her elbows on the counter and leaning forward. “Well…” She draws out, batting her lashes as she glances behind her at all the shelves. “I’ve looked through this whole store and haven’t found a book that looks good. And I was looking really hard.” Rey fakes a pout.

Hot Guy swallows. “Well, uh, what sort of things do you like?” He asks, clearly trying not to look at Rey’s chest.

“See, I was hoping you could tell me what to read. Since you seem so good at it,” Rey teases.

He thinks for a moment, then points to the first shelf. “On the- on the bottom, there are some classic novels. Maybe pick one of those?”

Rey obliges and turns around once again, and she takes the chance to bend over once more. She hears his breath hitch again as she starts looking at the lower shelves.

“Um. Lower, the- the very bottom shelf,” he says, and it almost sounds strangled. Rey smirks as she bends down further, shifting to spread her legs ever so slightly so he can see the way the panties hug her pussy.

“I’m not seeing anything interesting,” Rey breathes, and she hears him get up and come over to her. She holds back a gasp as she feels him press up behind her, and oh. Oh. He presses his hips against her ass, and she can feel his hard cock straining against his pants.

“What about this?” Hot Guy says softly, breathing heavily as he reaches to the top shelf and grabs a book. Rey pushes back against him slightly, and the familiar tug in her belly is there as she feels his cock twitch. She slowly, slowly stands, feeling his breath on her neck and smelling his cologne as she takes the book from him, and she glances slightly over her shoulder.

“Thank you,” Rey whispers, “I really appreciate it.”

“Maybe you should come to look in the back room, too,” he replies, hand slightly grazing her hip. Rey’s skirt is still flipped up and her bare ass is rubbing so perfectly against his bulge, so she has to hold back a whine as he steps backward. “I have some unsorted donations back there,” his voice gains some confidence once he’s not pressed against her. Rey nods, turning around. “Sure,” she says, not even bothering to look away from his groin, “I’d love to.”

Hot Guy licks his lips, and takes her behind the counter, into a crowded little office with boxes of books lining the walls. There’s a large, messy desk and a worn but comfortable-looking office chair, and the blinds are half-closed, leaving the room dim. Hot Guy doesn’t even turn the lights on, just leans against his desk, and crosses his arms. Rey follows him in, unable to wipe the smirk off her face. She begins looking at the boxes, bending over once again. It’s quiet as he watches her, and Rey very thoroughly looks at every single book in the box, and she’s slowly going insane feeling the wetness pool between her legs.

Rey gasps when she feels his warm hand slide against her ass, rubbing it slowly. He’s standing beside her now, watching her look through the books while he feels her up.

“You know, I-” Rey pants, her heart pounding, “I never caught your name.”  
“Ben Solo,” he replies, his grip becoming firmer. “You?”

“Rey Niima,” Rey says, voice barely a whisper as she pushes against his touch.

He hums softly, moving to stand fully behind her once again, his hands falling to hold both of her hips. “You find anything yet?”

The shift from awkward to suave on Ben’s part is impressive. Rey finds herself unashamedly rubbing against his hard cock, the wet spot on her panties growing. “Not yet,” she replies, letting her eyes fall closed, “But maybe I can find something with your help.”

Rey feels Ben start to slowly tug at the waistband of her panties, his fingers massaging her flesh. “Can I take these off?” he asks softly, and Rey’s heart melts at how gentle his voice is.

“God, yes,” Rey nods, hands gripping the edge of a box. “Please.”

Having her consent, Ben slides the panties down and helps Rey step out of them. Rey cranes her neck to see him inspect the garment, which looks hilariously small in his hands. Ben bites his lip as he sees the wet patch. “You’re so wet, baby.”

“You wanna feel?” Rey breathes, wiggling her hips a bit to tempt him. She barely has time to blink before his fingers are dipping between her wet folds, exploring her cunt. A whimper escapes her, which turns into a sharp gasp as Ben’s large fingers start massaging her clit, mercilessly rubbing circles around the swollen nub. “Ohhh, fuck,” Rey chokes out, rocking back against his touch. This is even better than she imagined, she’s gotten what she’d wanted and didn’t even have to work for.

Ben’s quiet as he touches her, the only sound in the room being Rey’s little whimpers. By this point, she’s dripping wet, the slick discharge pooling in Ben’s palm. She can feel it sliding down her thighs, she can smell it, and this brings a grin to her face as she realizes that Ben can smell it too. 

Close to five minutes pass like this; Ben’s breathing gradually becomes more rugged as Rey comes undone, now desperately moving against his hand. Rey feels achingly empty, her cunt clenches around nothing as she moans, her forehead resting against the forgotten box of books. “Please, please, please,” she chants, “please, finger me, please.” Rey’s certain that she’s going to go insane as Ben ignores her begging. His fingers alone aren’t enough to make Rey cum, and she’s going to die if Ben doesn’t give her more.

Out of nowhere, Ben slides an arm around Rey’s waist, lifting her up off her feet as Rey squeals in surprise. She’s dizzy as the blood rushes from her head, and her vision spots a bit when Ben lays her down on the desk, anything that had been on it carelessly shoved to the floor. Rey watches him, bringing her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, fully exposing herself to him. Ben meets her eyes, leaning in to kiss her, which is accepted with a soft moan and an open mouth on Rey’s part. Their kiss is hungry, Ben pushing his tongue into her mouth demandingly. It leaves Rey breathless when he pulls away, taking a step back from the desk.

“I’m going to- gonna go lock the front door,” Ben pants, and Rey can’t help but whine at the prospect of having to wait, but she’s grateful for his forethought. He’s far more organized than she is, more methodical and intentional in the way he moves.

Rey waits impatiently for his return, sliding her hand down and pushing two fingers inside of herself, letting her head fall back onto the desk. Ben pauses when he returns, and Rey turns her head to see him grin.

“That’s fucking hot,” he compliments, pulling off the sweater and his tshirt underneath in one quick movement. Rey groans at the sight of his chest, all pale, smooth skin and taught muscles. Ben steps back to the end of the desk, parting Rey’s legs. “I think I’m gonna fuck you, now,” he breathes, taking Rey’s wrist and pulling it up, and Rey cranes her neck to watch her fingers slide out of herself, a strand of discharge following them. She moans at the loss, lamenting that her cunt is empty once more.

Her woes are soon forgotten as Ben unzips his pants and reveals the biggest cock that Rey’s ever seen in person. “You’re huge,” she says, eyes wide as she stares at it in wonder. He’s rock hard, and Rey guesses that he’s got to be about ten inches. Ten thick, flushed pink, inches, and she’s going to get all of it. A wave of wetness gushes out of her as she excitedly clenches at the thought.

Ben produces a condom from his back pocket, but before he can get it on, Rey’s arm flies out so she can grip his cock in her hand. Her small fingers are barely able to wrap all the way around it, and Rey moans as she gives his cock a light tug. Ben’s eyes fall closed as she strokes him, precum glistening on his tip. Rey wants to lick it off, but she settles for swiping her thumb over the head, teasing the small hole, which makes Ben give her a choked moan. “Fuck, I won’t last long if you keep that up.”

“We can’t have that, now, can we?” Rey teases, releasing his cock from her hold. “I still need to get fucked.”

Ben nods in response, tearing open the condom and rolling it on, not wasting any more time. He grips the base of his cock, squeezing lightly as he begins teasing her cunt, rubbing the head of his cock over the wet lips and around her hole. Rey shifts up against this, trying to catch his cock and get it inside. She’s going to die, she can’t last another minute with how turned on she is and how empty she feels.

Rey’s desperation finally ends when Ben begins pushing into her, and Rey moans helplessly at the delicious stretch, at the feeling of her vagina opening up to accommodate him. Ben’s breathing is ragged as he slides in, not stopping until he’s all the way in, his balls nudging Rey’s ass. Rey feels impaled on his cock, and she isn’t a foreigner to fucking herself with large objects, but somehow this feels like he’s splitting her in two. She’d be content to stay in this moment forever, feeling so entirely filled, but her mind quickly changes when Ben starts fucking her, the desk squeaking under his thrusts. Rey grips the sides of the desk, knuckles white as her mouth falls open. She can’t stop moaning, it feels so good.

In comparison to Rey’s loud cries as she gets fucked, Ben’s not that noisy. He’s panting as he slams into her, sweat dripping off his forehead and down his chest as he loses himself in the rhythm of fucking her, not holding back in the slightest. Rey can feel tears slide down her cheeks as she gasps, clenching around him with all of her might, the friction bringing her closer and closer to the edge.

It’s a little embarrassing how quickly Rey cums, her cries practically shouts as she’s pounded into oblivion. She sees stars when her orgasm hits, and she can’t breathe for a solid fifteen seconds as Ben speeds up, spurred on by her cumming. Rey’s makeup is absolutely ruined as she sobs in pleasure, feeling so overstimulated after her orgasm but Ben doesn’t stop, and she finds that she doesn’t even want him to, that she’s more than happy to let Ben use her body for as long as he wants.

Rey blacks out a bit when Ben places his hand on her mound, pressing his thumb against her clit. She’s totally at his mercy as another orgasm is forced out of her, and her bones feel like jelly. She can’t even open her eyes at this point, can’t form any words or any noise other than a helpless, guttural cry when Ben keeps fucking her open.

When Ben cums, he’s buried as deep inside of her as he can possibly get, and Rey can feel him fill the condom, the head of his cock pressed up against her cervix. She squirms, trying to escape the stimulation that burns but feels so, so good, but Ben’s hands are too tight on her hips to allow her any reprieve.

Rey takes a shuddering breath when Ben finally pulls out of her, and his hands are shaking as he pulls the condom off. Rey places her hand over her pussy, moaning at how sore and used she feels.

After throwing the condom away, Ben leans in and presses a kiss to her temple, his hand gently tracing her jaw. “You’re fucking perfect,” he whispers, and Rey tries to respond but her voice is to hoarse and she’s still so far out in space after how hard she just came. Twice.

She isn’t sure how long it takes until she’s able to finally open her eyes, and her whole body shakes with the aftershocks of what just occurred. Ben’s attentive and sweet, one hand gently rubbing her abdomen and the other carding through her hair, all while he kisses her jaw, sucking on her earlobe between whispering praises. 

“There’s no way you’re real,” she manages once she’s returned to her body. Ben grins, his breath warm against her cheek. “I was thinking the same,” he replies, carefully helping her bring her legs down.

Rey shivers, feeling the sharp ache inside of her now that she’s coming down from the high. “Nobody’s ever fucking destroyed me like that so quickly,” she admits, turning her head to face Ben.

“I’d gladly do it again,” he says, voice deep and suggestive. Something tells Rey that she won’t have any problem letting him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much!!


End file.
